<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Tight by 2park99love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899901">Hold Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love'>2park99love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Harness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and anal plug, kind of semi-public sex? idk, someone is a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑手党雀x情报贩子眨</p><p>被欺骗的夜晚注定是个不眠夜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>朴佑镇/朴志训</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>官方harness 不fuxk是人？</p><p>是脑子先动得手不是我……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>午夜时分，公园街区早已进入沉睡，沿街的装饰彩灯在零点准时熄灭，留下孤独的路灯照出一小片鹅黄色光影。黑暗中有簇火星忽明忽暗，微光勾勒出一个人影倚墙而立，纹丝不动地朝向马路对面黑灯瞎火的小破公寓。背后巷子时不时传出野猫打架的呜咽声，宛如怪异的婴儿啼哭，在夜里此起彼伏。几番争斗，四周忽然归于一片沉寂。那人咋舌，丢掉烟蒂用皮鞋碾灭，右手摸上腰间的枪。</p><p>从身后传来的脚步声没有过多隐藏，他感觉右侧肩带微微勒紧胸脯的同时迅速转身，把来人重重压在墙上。</p><p>“哦莫哦莫，干什么啊这是～”对方张口叫唤，整个人被反扭过去，立马举手投降。</p><p>朴佑镇听见这熟悉的声音，松了些手里的力道，但枪口依旧抵在他的脑侧。</p><p>“你给我的情报是假的。”他贴在男人身后低声怒斥。</p><p>对方一愣，竟咯咯笑了起来，“所以……你像个跟踪狂似的等在我房子外面抓人吗？”</p><p>“别笑，问你话呢，为什么骗我？”</p><p>“我可不在生命受威胁的时候回答任何问题。”男人拖着慵懒的语调耍无赖，仿佛被枪对准的另有其人。</p><p>朴佑镇强迫自己咽下那口怒气，收起枪，极不情愿地松开对方。</p><p>朴志训转过身大喇喇地伸了个懒腰，双手举高，落下，格外自然地搭在朴佑镇肩头，“你怎么在这呢？今晚不是你们老大千金的主题趴吗？玩忽职守可不好啊，啧啧……这背带有点意思……”他的手指贴着衬衫往下滑，勾起两边细细的黑色肩带，中间连着一条环绕住脖颈，隐隐勒出姣好的胸肌曲线，显得异常色情。</p><p>朴佑镇抓住他不安分的两只手，下意识又把人挤到墙边，摆出一副凶神恶煞的样子，“你还没回答我的问题。”</p><p>“别动不动就这么凶嘛，谁让你把我玩具摔坏了！”对方闷闷不乐，虽然看不清表情，但听声音已经能猜到一副嘴巴撅起来的委屈样。</p><p>“玩具？”</p><p>“啊。”</p><p>“哪个玩具？”</p><p>“会震动的那个，上次你翻套子把它从床头柜碰到地上，摔坏了……”</p><p>“…………你说自慰棒？”</p><p>“对啊。”</p><p>“你……你……你就为了一个自慰棒故意给我假情报？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“朴志训……我工作不是闹着玩的！你他妈…你给我假情报？？我真是……艹……而且……那东西，那东西……我又不是故意摔坏的！”</p><p>“那是我最喜欢的一个好吗！啧，又没让你去送命，要你多陪我几天，你又不乐意，哼。”</p><p>“我说了赔你钱……”</p><p>“我要人不要钱。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>朴志训挣脱束缚，勾住他的脖子靠过来，故意贴在耳畔喷吐温热，“现在就想要～”，他用大腿顶开朴佑镇的双腿，尽显妩媚地摩擦胯间。</p><p>朴佑镇最抵不住朴志训求欢时撒娇，那甜腻的嗓音宛如毒药，总能激发肾上腺素分泌，让他难以把持。他猛地拉近男人，掰起下巴狠狠吻了上去，对方顺势搂紧他的腰，肆无忌惮地索取爱抚。朴佑镇听见腰间枪套坠地的闷响，朴志训没给他机会反应，已经解开皮带搭扣，整只手覆上凸出的鼓起。他倒吸一口气，双手从怀里人的腰部慢慢滑落到柔软的双臀用力揉捏，听到一声陶醉的呻吟，继而伸进牛仔裤感受最直接的温度。指尖探入细缝时触到一个圆形硬物，朴佑镇随即掐了一下他的屁股，推开黏在自己身上的朴志训。</p><p>“今晚没找到满意的？”</p><p>对方哼哼唧唧抱怨怀里落空，掏出他塞在裤子里的衬衫，从下面一颗一颗往上解，“和一个有钱老头聊了好久狗屁人生，我都萎了他还没行动，浪费我时间……”他扯开衬衫双襟，手掌摩挲起男人结实的胸脯，用力吞咽口水，“看来好东西都留在最后呢～”</p><p>朴志训抓住肩带在他胸前来回摩擦，朴佑镇被刺激地脑袋发胀，仰起头，发出粗重的喘息，对方凑过来轻啃他的下巴，湿润的舌头从喉结一路舔到锁骨间，贪婪地吸吮每一处暴露在外的皮肤。</p><p>“早知道去party找你玩了，我喜欢KIM家的浴室，在全身镜前做特……呃唔……！”</p><p>没等男人说完，朴佑镇便将他翻过去，从身后急不可耐地摸到拉链解开裤子，连同内裤一起拽到膝盖。丰盈的臀部赤裸裸地暴露在外，朴志训弯下身趴在墙上，高高抬起屁股，引诱他快点进入下一步。</p><p>“啪”得一声脆响，紧跟朴志训低沉的叫声。朴佑镇抬手毫不留情地抽在臀肉上，似乎让眼前这个男人更加兴奋。</p><p>提到KIM家的浴室，他就不禁想起某次party撞见朴志训和别人在洗手间的全身镜前做得热火朝天。既然说到KIM家的party，他又想起今晚本该躺在沙发上安安静静看喜欢的电视剧大结局，而不是因为假情报说有人来砸场，不得不加班穿着大小姐要求的奇怪设计的背带服饰盯满全场，结果无事发生还被取笑说他得罪了情报贩子。现在想想，那位小姐从始至终都玩得毫无防备，好像早知道情报是假的。</p><p>“啪”的又是重重一巴掌，势必在男人白皙的皮肤上留下一朵艳丽的红色痕迹，朴佑镇扣起臀缝间那块硬物，将肛塞缓缓扭转出来。</p><p>“啊啊……嗯唔……”</p><p>小穴内部十分滑腻，应该用了不少润滑为可能出现的邂逅做准备。他从对方夹克口袋里翻出几小包润滑液，随后把肛塞扔了进去。</p><p>朴志训支支吾吾小声催促，但他越性急，朴佑镇越是放慢动作，边撕开袋子耐心涂抹自己勃起的性器，边欣赏他敞开后庭焦急等待的样子。</p><p>“嗯可以了佑镇……快点……啊……”当他用手指试探小穴的松弛程度，朴志训已经无法控制地擅自动起屁股。朴佑镇终于也忍耐到了极限，抽回手指将阴茎头部顶在穴口，身下人立即顺着方向推进，畅通地进入大半截，朴佑镇乘其不备，用力一撞，彻底没到根部。朴志训爆了声粗口，见状要回头骂人，朴佑镇整根退出再次长驱直入，硬把戾气撞没了，男人塌软腰扶着砖墙呻吟，他便开始大操大干地卖力抽送。</p><p>巷子里回荡着两人肉体交合的激情碰撞，朴志训丝毫不遮掩嘴里发出的淫荡叫声，双腿越敞越开，只为粗长的性器插进更深的地方。朴佑镇扒掉他的夹克外套，撩开背心，痴痴地抚摸男人紧致的后背。</p><p>“啊……啊……哈嗯……啊……”</p><p>朴志训侧过脸看向他，声音吞回肚子里变得微不可闻，朴佑镇心领神会，抓住他的两个胳膊，把人整个拉向怀里。</p><p>“你喜欢这样对吗？”</p><p>“啊嗯……唔……嗯……”</p><p>他粗糙的掌心蹭过男人乳尖，嘴巴寻到颈侧咬出一圈齿印，朴志训闷哼，感受到后背上肩带搭扣时轻时重的摩擦，身体里像燃起一团火，越发炙热。</p><p>“呃……唔佑……佑镇……还……还要……不够……”</p><p>男人应声松开手，抬起他的右腿，换新的角度挺进性器。</p><p>睾丸撞击臀肉的啪啪声再次响彻暗巷，朴志训的呻吟变得残缺不全，后穴也开始剧烈蠕动。朴佑镇加快速度大力抽插，一声近乎绝望的呜咽后，内壁咬住阴茎，疯狂收缩挤压。他连忙放下腿，在对方高潮中持续进攻，待腹部那股躁热冲出的一刹那拔出性器，将浊液喷射在男人背上。</p><p>朴志训整个人趴在墙上等意识恢复，片刻后，他强打起精神脱掉背心，胡乱擦了擦下面，提起裤子歪歪扭扭地瘫坐在旁边的废纸箱上。</p><p>“别坐在那，太脏了。”朴佑镇也终于缓过劲，理完裤子，从地上捡起枪套和夹克，走过去要拉他起来。</p><p>“没力气了……”</p><p>“那你把裤子穿好。”</p><p>“你帮我。”</p><p>朴志训身子一倒，陷进废纸堆里耍赖不动，朴佑镇见状只好放掉手里的东西，弯下腰让他搂住脖子，拎起人把裤子提到位置，拉好拉链再放回原处。</p><p>“洗完澡……我们可以再来一轮。”朴志训没有松手，呼吸撩过他的脸颊，还留有刚才激情时的余味。</p><p>“我不过去了，在这看你进门我再走。”朴佑镇从他手里挣脱开，把夹克披回他肩上，随后站起来打理凌乱的衬衫。</p><p>“你爽完就跑喽？”</p><p>“你怎么不说谁先动手的呢？”</p><p>“你。”</p><p>“我？朴志训你……”</p><p>“谁让你穿那么色情！”</p><p>“哈？什么、什么东……”</p><p>寂静的路口突然传来发动机的轰鸣，一辆黑色轿车缓缓停在朴志训公寓前，把漆黑的马路照亮大半。朴佑镇赶紧拉起朴志训，用夹克衫挡住两人的脸，贴着墙往里侧躲。车子主人熄灭发动机，步履蹒跚地登上台阶，按了几次门铃见无人回应，又坐上车开走了。</p><p>“干嘛鬼鬼祟祟的，这是我家门口唉。”朴志训调笑道，双手伸进外套袖子穿好，一把搂住朴佑镇的腰。</p><p>“你今天晚上有客人？”</p><p>“没有啊，我找乐子去了嘛，可能某个酒鬼认错家了吧。”</p><p>“你注意点，别让人知道和我走太近了……”</p><p>“怎么，怕人拿我当筹码威胁你？”</p><p>“你的身份不能亲近任何一方，其他家族怀疑起来会直接杀了你的……”</p><p>“哦吼～亲近？你还真够自信的啊～”朴志训嘲讽道，手指撒气似的狂点对方胸口，“朴先生，你们黑手党呢有你们的规矩，我们做情报的也有我们的活法。”他放在腰后的手顺脊椎向上游走，绕着卡在领口的皮圈，来回摩挲，“我不需要任何人保护，当然，也不会那么容易把命丢了的。”他原本温软的语气瞬间凛冽，朴佑镇感觉喉咙前抵着一把利器，只要对方乐意，可以随时让他命丧黄泉。</p><p>“我只是不想让你受伤……”</p><p>黑暗中，时间仿佛有那么几秒停滞，朴志训扑哧一下笑出声，收起军工刀吻上他的双唇。</p><p>“怎么办～我真就喜欢找你做爱而已，可你这样，我会想从KIM家把你偷走的。”</p><p>这话说不出哪里冒犯，但就让朴佑镇听了动怒。他捧起男人的脸，撬开齿贝霸道地闯入，勾起他的舌头缠绵。两人吻得昏天暗地，难舍难分，直到朴志训腿脚发软，踉跄着推开他调整呼吸，“我走不动了，而且我还想再要一次。”</p><p>朴佑镇叹了口气，将人拦腰抱起。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我认为他们射太快了所以这篇不是E（。</p><p>说真的 洁癖不配写野战……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>